Звёздный разрушитель типа «Венатор»
}} |cost=Не выставлялся на продажу (себестоимость — около 59 миллионов республиканских кредитов) |modifier= |sysmods= |length=1137 метров |height=268 метров |width=548 метров |mass= |max accel=3000 G |mglt= |max speed=975 км/ч |engine=*Главные двигатели (4 на корме; 2 по левому борту, 2 по правому борту) * Вторичные двигатели (2 на корме; 1 по левому борту, 1 по правому борту) * Третичные двигатели (2 на корме; 1 по левому борту, 1 по правому борту) |hyperdrive=*Класс 1.0 * Резервный класса 15.0 |hdrange=60,000 световых лет (эффективная) |hdsystem= |poweroutput=Пик: 3.6 × 1024 Вт |power=Реактор гиперматериальной аннигиляции |shield gen=Есть |hull= |sensor= |target= |navigation=Встроенный навигационный компьютер |avionics= |maincomp= |countermeasures= |armament=*Сдвоенные тяжёлые турболазерные турели DBY-827 (8) * Сдвоенные средние турболазерные пушки (2) * Турболазерные пушки (точное число неизвестно; возможно, являлись дополнительной модификацией) * Точечные лазерные пушки (52) * Проекторы притягивающего луча (6) * Пусковые установки тяжёлых протонных торпед (4) ** 16 торпед в каждой установке |complement=*V-крылы или Истребители V-19 Torrent (192) * Истребители ARC-170 (36) * Лёгкие перехватчики Eta-2 (192) * Канонёрки LAAT(LAAT/i) (40) * Военные шагоходы (24) * Шаттлы различных моделей |bays= |escapepods= |crew=7,400 |skeleton= |passengers=2,000 солдат |capacity=20,000 тонн |cargohandling= |consumables=2 года |lifesupport= |communications= |othersystems= |role=*Разрушитель * Корабль-носитель * Военный транспорт * Командный корабль |firstuse=22 ДБЯ |era=*Восход Империи * Восстание * Новая Республика * Наследие |affiliation=*Галактическая Республика * Галактическая Империя * Пираты * Мандалорцы * Синдикат Занна * Осколок Империи |modules= }} Звёздный разрушитель типа «Венатор» ( ), также известный как республиканский штурмовой крейсер и звёздный разрушитель типа «Охотник» — один из основных кораблей, использовавшихся Великой Армией Республики на последних этапах Войн клонов. Характеристика left|thumb|200px|«Венатор» в разрезе «Венатор» был разработан и сконструирован «Верфями Куата». Типовая модель имела 1 137 метров в длину, что делало её одним из крупнейших кораблей, приспособленных к атмосферным операциям — посадке на планеты для выгрузки или взятия на борт войск и транспортных средств. Причиной появления «Венатора» стала популярность кораблей типа «Аккламатор». «Венатор» был разработан конструктором Лирой Уэссекс; он предназначался для использования в качестве универсального многоцелевого корабля среднего размера. Он мог выполнять широкий спектр функций — от носителя истребителей до военного транспорта и боевого корабля. В роли носителя истребителей с расширенными возможностями «Венатор» стал популярен среди джедаев-асов. «Венатор» был оснащён мощными двигателями, гипердвигателем класса 1, надёжными дефлекторными щитами, большим парком истребителей и наземных штурмовых транспортов, и большим арсеналом бортового оружия. Его главный реактор был способен аннигилировать 40 000 тонн гиперматерии в секунду, производя 3,6 * 10^15 гигаватт энергии. Эти корабли носили красный цвет дипломатического иммунитета, как и все прочие республиканские суда, но в первые же годы существования Галактической Империи их корпуса лишились республиканских эмблем, и приобрели традиционный для Империи серый цвет. Вооружение thumb|left|250px|«Венатор» из [[Флота Разомкнутого Кольца над Корусантом]] Вооружение звёздного разрушителя типа «Венатор» состояло из 8 тяжёлых сдвоенных турболазерных установок, 2 средних сдвоенных турболазерных пушек, 26 сдвоенных оборонительных лазерных пушек и 4 тяжёлых торпедных аппаратов для протонных торпед. Восемь тяжёлых сдвоенных турболазерных установок DBY-827 являлись основным оружием «Венатора». Они имели два режима наведения. При установленном режиме дальнего наведения DBY-827 мог сбивать неприятельские суда в пределах до 10 световых минут. В ближнем бою установка могла совершить полный оборот за 3 секунды — в режиме быстрого наведения. DBY-827 имел семь уровней мощности. Это позволяло пилотам и канонирам «Венатора» выбирать уровень мощности выстрела — от небольшого залпа до распыляющего взрыва. Как любой боевой корабль, звёздный разрушитель «Венатор» мог, когда это было необходимо, направить почти всю мощность своего реактора на тяжёлые турболазеры. По предложению Энакина Скайуокера тяжёлые турболазерные орудия, которые ставились на СТАУ, были установлены во внутренних ангарных отсеках кораблей типа «Венатор» Флота Разомкнутого Кольца. Эти орудия должны были защищать разрушитель, когда он открывал створки ангарных отсеков, чтобы принять на борт личный состав. Их использование дало ощутимые результаты во время второй битвы при Корусанте. Комплектация thumb|left|250px|[[Мостик имперского «Венатора»]] Несмотря на то, что он обладал мощным вооружением и находился на одном уровне с более поздним звёздным разрушителем типа «Победа I», «Венатор» разрабатывался в основном как носитель истребителей. Его ангарные отсеки были намного больше, чем у поздних звёздных разрушителей типа «Победа I», и более поздних, типа «Имперский I». До образования Галактической Империи типичный республиканский «Венатор» носил 420 истребителей: 192 V-крыла или V-19 типа «торрент», 192 перехватчика Эта-2 типа «актис» и 36 истребителей АИР-170. Также в корабельных ангарах обычно стояли различные челноки. Вдобавок к стандартным внутренним ангарным отсекам, нос «Венатора» мог раскрываться, давая доступ к верхней лётной палубе длиной в полкилометра. Эта лётная палуба давала «Венатору» возможность быстро выпустить сотни истребителей. Тем не менее, медленно открывавшиеся бронированные носовые створки делали корабль чрезвычайно уязвимым. thumb|left|200px|Турболазерная пушка, уничтоженная выстрелом во время [[Битва за Корусант (Войны клонов)|битвы при Корусанте]] Чтобы скомпенсировать это слабое место, использовались мощные щиты, однако данный недостаток конструкции был полностью устранён лишь в последующих моделях звёздных разрушителей, таких как ЗР типа «Имперский I». В конструкцию были включены турболазеры СТАУ для защиты корабля в то время, когда открывались длинные створки. thumb|Основной ангар «Венатор» также имел ангарные выходы по правому и левому борту. Они использовались для перемещения людей и грузов при стыковке с космическими станциями, швартовочными башнями и более крупными кораблями. В соответствии со своим предназначением — носитель истребителей — «Венатор» отличался оригинальным двойным башенным мостиком. Левая башня — командный мостик истребителей, правая служила обычным рулевым и командным мостиком. В будущих разработках также применялся такой двойной мостик. «Венатор» также мог служить военным транспортом; он был способен входить в атмосферу планет и садиться на поверхность. В стандартной комплектации доимперские звёздные разрушители типа «Венатор» несли 40 канонерок LAAT/i и 24 шагохода АТ-ТЕ для наземных операций. История thumb|left|250px|«Венаторы» взлетают с [[Корусанта]] Звёздные разрушители типа «Венатор» участвовали во многих сражениях, начиная с середины Войн клонов. Во время второй битвы при Корусанте свыше тысячи кораблей помогали оборонять столицу и сыграли решающую роль в операции, целью которой было отогнать силы КНС и спасти Верховного канцлера Палпатина. Эти боевые корабли использовались в качестве сопровождения для республиканских линкоров; они были достаточно быстрыми, чтобы преследовать вражеские корабли, и достаточно крупными, чтобы возглавлять самостоятельные операции, такие как битва за Кашиик и битва за Утапау. В конце Войн клонов они сопровождали десантные корабли типа «Аккламатор I» и звёздные разрушители типа «Победа I», ставшие основными военными кораблями Республики, хотя вскоре после установления Нового порядка их заслонили разработки, ставшие позже звёздным разрушителем типа «Победа II». thumb|300px|Имперские «Венаторы» Обрели популярность новые, более мощные типы кораблей, такие как «Имперский» и «Тектор», а «Венатор» и его варианты постепенно исчезли из рядов основных имперских кораблей. Но и при этих условиях «Венаторы» продолжали служить Империи во время эры Восстания, хотя и в ограниченном количестве. После окончания Войн клонов многие «Венаторы» были брошены, оставшись дрейфовать в космосе. Некоторые из этих судов попали в руки мандалорцев, консорциума Занна, картеля хаттов и различных пиратских группировок. За кулисами * В переводе с латинского «venator» означает «охотник». * Название «Венатор» возможно взято от типа римского гладиатора. Появления * Войны клонов: В тени * Фильм Звёздные войны: Войны клонов / novelization * Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Lightsaber Duels * * * Войны клонов: Прелюдия * * Войны клонов: Пробный выстрел * Новости Голонета — Галактика разделена * Звёздные войны. Войны клонов: Гибельные верфи * * Войны клонов: Процедура * * * * Войны клонов: Дикое Пространство * * * * The Clone Wars: Transfer * * * * * * * * Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Republic Heroes * * Войны клонов: Доверься инстинкту * * * The Clone Wars: The Valsedian Operation * * * Звёздные войны. Войны клонов: На службе Республике * Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Hero of the Confederacy * * * * * * * * * * The Clone Wars: Crash Course * Войны клонов. Гамбит: Невидимка * The Clone Wars: The Wind Raiders of Taloraan * * * * Swamp Station Sweep * Войны клонов: Охота на охотников, часть 3 * Droids Over Iego * The Clone Wars: Decide Your Destiny: Dooku's Secret Army * The Clone Wars: The Colossus of Destiny * The Clone Wars: The Starcrusher Trap * * * * * * * * * * * * The Clone Wars 6 * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Медстар II: Джедай-целитель * Испытание джедаев * Звёздные войны: Одержимость, часть 3 * Звёздные войны: Одержимость, часть 4 * * * Звёздные войны. Республика: Осада Салукемая * Star Wars Battlefront: Elite Squadron * Лабиринт зла * * * * Reversal of Fortune * Звёздные войны. Эпизод III: Месть ситхов / comic / novel / junior novel * * * Звёздные войны. Республика 78: Верность * Тёмный повелитель: Становление Дарта Вейдера * Звёздные войны. Тёмные времена 11: Вектор, часть 5 * Звёздные войны. Тёмные времена 13: Голубой урожай, часть 1 * Звёздные войны. Тёмные времена 19: Из неведомых земель, часть 2 * Dark Times—Fire Carrier 1 * Dark Times—Fire Carrier 3 * Звёздные войны. Тёмные времена 27: Несущий огонь, часть 5 * Звёздные войны. Тёмные времена 28: Огонь не угас, часть 1 * Звёздные войны. Тёмные времена 31: Огонь не угас, часть 4 * Звёздные войны: Дарт Вейдер и тюрьма-призрак, часть 1 * Darth Vader and the Ninth Assassin 2 * Darth Vader and the Ninth Assassin 3 * Darth Vader and the Ninth Assassin 5 * Darth Vader and the Cry of Shadows 2 * Звёздные войны. Восстание 3: Брат мой, враг мой, часть 3 * Звёздные войны. Восстание 4: Брат мой, враг мой, часть 4 * Star Tours: The Adventures Continue * * Star Wars: Empire at War * Star Wars: Empire at War: Forces of Corruption * Star Wars: The Card Game — Balance of the Force * Crimson Empire III: Empire Lost 3 * Crimson Empire III: Empire Lost 4 * Наследие Силы: Откровение * Millennium Falcon * Судьба джедаев: Восхождение * Судьба джедаев: Апокалипсис * Star Wars: The Force Unleashed * Звёздные войны. Наследие 47: Судьба Дака * Kinect Star Wars Неканоничные появления * LEGO Star Wars: The Video Game * LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga * ''LEGO Star Wars: The Quest for R2-D2'' game * ''LEGO Star Wars: The Quest for R2-D2'' film * Evil Eyes * Tag & Bink: Revenge of the Clone Menace * Star Wars Battlefront: Renegade Squadron * LEGO Star Wars III: The Clone Wars }} Источники * Star Wars: Complete Cross-Sections * * ''Starships of the Galaxy'' (Saga Edition) * Star Wars: The Clone Wars: The Visual Guide * Руководство по «Силе необузданной» * * * Полная энциклопедия Звёздных войн * Руководство по Войнам клонов * Tinker, Tailor, Soldier, Praji * * Галактика в войне * Star Wars: The Official Starships & Vehicles Collection 32 * Иллюстрированная энциклопедия военного дела * * * * * * Stay on Target * * * * * * Звёздные войны. Имперский справочник: Руководство командира * Stay on Target }} Примечания и сноски Ссылки * * * Star Wars Technical Commentaries * [http://www.hasbro.com/default.cfm?page=ps_results&product_id=18519 Imperial Venator model from Hasbro] * «Венатор» на сайте imperialbastion.ru Категория:Типы звёздных разрушителей Категория:Звёздные разрушители типа «Венатор» Категория:Типы звездолётов Галактической Республики Категория:Типы звездолётов Галактической Империи Категория:Типы звездолётов мандалорцев‎ Категория:Типы звездолётов Галактического Альянса Категория:Продукция «Верфей Куата»